


You Were The Last Good Thing About This Part of Town

by punkrockpoetlaureate



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockpoetlaureate/pseuds/punkrockpoetlaureate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is a cute, awkward cop who gets stuck patrolling the streets on Halloween night, and Daryl is attending a party that he breaks up. I wonder what happens next...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were The Last Good Thing About This Part of Town

There were a lot of perks about being the youngest cop in town.

He'd only been doing this for about six months now, but Rick liked that people always seemed to be respectful toward him now. Before, they'd just looked at him like any other kid, but now that he had the uniform on, he would get handshakes and friendly greetings and kind words wherever he went. He felt respected and important.

He also liked that the cute waitress in the diner always gave him free coffee in the mornings and a free slice of pie if he went in for dinner, even if he wasn’t really interested in her. That was something he'd noticed; women definitely liked to stare when he was in his uniform. And most of the time, he liked that. He wouldn't have minded gaining the attention of a few guys, too, though.

Everything about his job seemed perfect until Halloween night rolled around. That was when he'd been sent off to patrol the streets by himself because no one else wanted to do it.

It wasn't a difficult job, they'd promised him. Keep a look out for any lost kids who got away from their parents, make sure no teenagers were trying to vandalize houses, and bust up any parties that got too loud.

A few other guys were going to stick around in case he needed any backup, but everyone else went home, and once darkness fell, he headed out on his own, annoyed that he'd gotten stuck doing this.

At first it wasn’t so bad; he drove around slowly, watching little kids passing by on the sidewalks in their costumes. He drove through town a few times before pulling over and parking. He was bored out of his mind when he finally got a page from the station saying that there was a noise complaint that he needed to take care of.

All of a sudden, he forgot to be annoyed that he’d gotten stuck doing this by himself, just because he was so happy to finally have something to do.

By the time he made it to the house, he was more than a little unsure of himself. He had no idea how to handle this sort of thing on his own. He was sure no one would listen to him. He knew he wouldn't exactly inspire fear in kids only a few years younger than he was. He probably even knew most of them.

Rick got out of the car slowly, almost hoping that somehow the music would shut off and the kids would file out of the house without him ever having to say anything. He waited on the porch for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. With his face set as sternly as possible, he knocked loudly on the door.

"Yeah?" The kid who answered the door asked. "Oh, are you here for the party?" He opened the door wider. "C'mon in."

It took Rick a few seconds to realize that the kid had mistaken his uniform for a costume.

"No, I'm not...." The kid had already walked away, leaving the door open behind him. Rick sighed, staring at his feet for a few seconds while he gathered himself, and then walked into the house, forcing himself to look as confident as he could.

He cleared his throat before yelling for them to turn the music off, but no one listened. He walked further into the house, dodging people who all ignored him until he found the source of the noise and unplugged it.

There was a collective groan of annoyance as everyone finally turned to face him.

"Unless you want me to start checking IDs and giving you all breathalyzer tests, you better get out."

The room full of kids stared back at him, not looking at all moved by what he'd said until finally the kid who had let him in stepped forward.

"You're not a cop. I just let you in."

"I am a cop, and you're an idiot. I'm gonna give you all thirty seconds to get out of here." He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look authoritative, and not like he was nervous that he was going to have to call into the station for backup so that he could bring a couple of dozen teenagers in for underage drinking just because they didn't even believe that he was an actual cop. He could only imagine the laughs that that would get.

Finally, one of them sighed and muttered something about going somewhere else and headed for the door. Slowly, they all filed out, definitely taking more than thirty seconds, but Rick breathed a sigh of relief when they were all gone.

He walked out of the house, closing the door behind him, pulling his jacket tighter around him. The air had gotten chilly after the sun had gone down.

"Are you really a cop?"

Rick looked up to find a kid leaned against his patrol car, smoking a cigarette. He hadn’t seen him inside and he didn’t recognize him from around town. They were about the same height, and his shaggy hair hung down in his eyes. He was definitely more Rick’s type than the girl who usually hit on him every day, but he had a feeling that this guy was way too young for him.

He raised his eyebrows. "What, you think I stole the car and the uniform because I thought it'd be a funny joke?"

He shrugged. "You just don't exactly look old enough to be a cop, that's all."

"Well, I am," he said defensively.

He stayed where he was, propped comfortably against the car, silently eyeballing Rick as he finished his cigarette.

"Are you even old enough to smoke?" He finally countered, when he realized that he should probably say something else.

He tossed the cigarette to the ground, stomping it out with his foot. "Yeah." He didn’t elaborate beyond that. Rick shook his head to himself, knowing that this wasn’t a good idea. There was no reason for him to be standing in the cold, talking to a guy who was off limits and uninterested anyway.

"Right, well you better get home. I've got places to be."

He walked around to the driver’s side and got in, jumping back slightly when he saw that the kid had gotten into the passenger seat.

"You're kinda jumpy for a cop, don't you think?" He was smirking, and despite the fact that he was making fun of Rick, all of that was lost on him when he realized how much he liked seeing him smile.

He made himself focus, still trying to keep some of his authoritative cop persona. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Thought I'd keep you company."

"This is—no. You can't be in here."

He leaned in close and Rick could smell the cigarette smoke and the leather of his jacket. "How old are you, anyway?"

Rick frowned and turned away from him, facing forward and starting the car. "That's none of your business. And you really should go."

"You're not that much older than I am. Why won't you tell me?"

He didn't seem at all concerned about getting into trouble or breaking the rules. He wasn't nervous. He wasn't scared or intimidated. And Rick had no idea how to get rid of him.

"I have a job to do," he said finally. "And you should get home."

"Come on. You really have anything else to do? I bet you'd have a better time with me."

Rick slowly turned to look at him. His palms started to sweat, wondering if this kid was just giving him a hard time just to be funny.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rick told him.

"Sure you do."

Before he could protest, the guy was yanking him forward by the collar of his jacket and kissing him.

Rick gave into the sensation for a few seconds, closing his eyes and letting himself sink into the kiss, feeling the softness of his lips and tasting the cigarette he'd smoked, but then made himself pull back.

"You know how much trouble I could get into for this? I mean are you—"

"Relax. I'm eighteen."

"Right. Okay, that's great, but—"

He cut Rick off with an annoyed sigh. "I bet you'd be lying if you said you'd never wanted to fool around in this car."

Rick studied him carefully, trying to decide if this was a good idea. He was on duty. He was supposed to be patrolling the streets. There was a good chance that people would be walking around, able to see what was happening. He could get into serious trouble for this.

"What are you gonna miss exactly? There's nothing going on here. Trick or treating is over. That was the only party in town and they all probably wound up in somebody's basement smoking pot. So, as far as I know, unless someone pages you or something, all you'd be doing is sitting in this car by yourself. Who's gonna know?"

He crept closer again, sliding a hand up Rick's thigh. It was completely dark now, and he didn't see anyone walking on the streets. Everything looked quiet. If there was an emergency, he'd hear about it from dispatch.

"I don't know your name," he said finally, looking over at him.

"Daryl."

Rick nodded, relieved to finally have something to call this beautiful boy who had chosen to proposition him.

"I'm Rick."

If Daryl heard him, he didn't respond. He started to speak, but moaned instead when he felt a hand on his dick through his pants. " _Daryl_."

“Drive somewhere quieter,” he instructed Rick, continuing to stroke him through his pants.

Rick looked back and forth between Daryl’s face and his hand where it rested in his lap. “Uh…yeah, okay.” He finally snapped out of his daze and put the car in drive. While his eyes focused on the road, he felt Daryl’s fingers starting to work on his belt. He shifted in his seat, but kept himself from glancing over like he wanted to.

Once his belt was undone, Daryl pulled his zipper down and unbuttoned his pants. His grip on the steering wheel tightened.

Daryl reached into his pants and wrapped a hand around his cock. Rick choked on the breath he was taking when he pulled his cock out and leaned down across the seat. He sucked the head into his mouth, sinking down as low as he could, and Rick swerved slightly into the other lane when his eyes fell closed at the feeling.

“Jesus, Daryl.”

He made himself keep his eyes open and on the road. Daryl couldn’t respond, but he hummed quietly, the vibrations surrounding Rick’s cock.

His foot pressed a little harder onto the accelerator, speeding up so that he could find someplace secluded to pull over. Looking up ahead, he could see a place where the streetlights were out, so he quickly pulled in and left the car running.

He dropped his hands from the steering wheel, carding them through Daryl’s unruly hair.

Daryl stopped, pulling off and sliding his fist up and down Rick’s slick skin.

“Should we get in the backseat?” He asked hoarsely.

Rick hadn’t thought that far ahead. “Uh…. I don’t—I don’t have anything.”

Daryl smiled at him. “I do.”

Rick looked around once, tucking himself back into his pants and zipping them. “Yeah. Backseat.”

They both scrambled out of the car, slamming their doors quietly and climbing into the back of the car. They sat facing each other for a few seconds before quickly rushing toward each other, mouths meeting and arms going around each other.

“I was really glad when you said you actually were a cop,” Daryl told him breathlessly.

“Why?”

“’Cause then we could fuck in your car.”

Rick couldn’t help but laugh. "Good point.”

He pulled Daryl in for another kiss, sliding his hands up his legs, feeling that he was hard in his jeans. He stroked over his cock, and Daryl moaned into his mouth. Rick worked Daryl’s jeans open, and he stood up on his knees, so that they could push them down. He pulled them all the way down his legs, pushing his boxers down with them and then lay back against the seat.

“Come on, take your clothes off.”

Daryl finished undressing while Rick got his pants open again, taking them off so that he wouldn’t get tangled up in them later. Daryl handed him a small bottle of lube and a condom.

“Wow, you really did come prepared.”

He shrugged. “It seemed pretty likely that any party I went to would get raided by the cops.”

Rick laughed again. “So, what, you just have a thing for the uniform?”

He pulled Rick closer. “I was kidding. Just like you in the uniform, I’m pretty sure.”

He reached down, stroking Daryl's cock a few times. They couldn't exactly take their time and do this carefully and slowly. He could hardly see, and even though the rush of doing this someplace public hadn’t worn off, he felt a little bit nervous.

"Are you comfortable like that?"

Daryl shrugged. "I wasn't exactly expecting to be comfortable." He slid a little farther down, spreading his legs. "Does that work?"

Rick edged forward, slotting himself between Daryl's legs but leaving enough space between them so that he could still touch him. He wet his fingers with some lube, teasing Daryl's hole for a few seconds before pushing one inside.

Daryl moaned and threw his head back, hitting it against the door.

"Careful," Rick mumbled.

"Shut up."

He twisted his fingers around, pressing in a little bit harder until he found Daryl's prostate, causing him to moan and just barely keep from hitting his head a second time.

"You want more? You gotta ask me first."

"Fuck. Hurry up. Get your cock in me, I ain't got all day."

He chuckled quietly. He hadn't really expected such a bold response, but he liked it.

"Calm down, I'm not finished opening you up yet. And I didn't hear you say please, did I?"

Daryl pushed his hips against Rick, clearly desperate for more, and finally huffed out a frustrated moan. "Please. Do it. I want your cock."

The words went straight to his dick, and he slid a second finger into Daryl, watching as his back arched at the feeling.

"Fuck, you look good like that."

"Yeah? Bet I'd feel even better."

Rick felt his cock twitch. "Yeah. Yeah, I bet you're right. You're almost ready for it, aren't you?"

Without Daryl's prompting, he slid a third finger into him, fucking into him.

"I'm ready now," he panted.

Rick nodded. "If you say so." He pulled his fingers out and Daryl gave a low whine. Rick found the condom and tore it open, rolled it on and moved in closer.

The position didn't quite work out, and he had to grab Daryl's leg and hitch it up over his hip. Most of his weight was balanced on one of his knees and he was already uncomfortable, but when he pushed into Daryl, he forgot all about it.

"Fuck, you're so tight."

Daryl moaned in response. He reached forward and grabbed Rick’s hips, pulling him forward. He managed to catch himself before fully falling down on top of Daryl. He tried to right himself, but Daryl panted louder underneath him as the angle changed, forcing Rick deeper inside him.

He wrapped his leg tighter around Rick to pull him even closer. Daryl moved under him, pushing his hips up eagerly. He reached between them, fisting his cock roughly. Rick could tell that they were both already close, adrenaline pounding in their veins.

“Harder,” he told Rick.

“I can’t really—” Rick leaned forward to reposition himself and finally found a way to balance himself in the seat and thrust into Daryl. “Jesus." He was so tight. "Is that good?”

“God, yeah. I’m close.”

“Me, too.” Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that they should be careful not to make a mess in the backseat of the car, because he'd never be able to explain it. He couldn’t seem to get the words out, though. All he could do was focus on how Daryl felt around him, how good he looked and sounded. How even though he was uncomfortable and nervous that this was the best decision he'd ever made.

Daryl leaned up to pull him into another kiss, somehow still managing to keep up the rhythm of their movements.

Rick tried to steady himself to keep from falling on top of him, but Daryl was having no trouble in the confined space. His leg was still wrapped around Rick, one hand gripping Rick’s shoulder and the other around his cock. He tried to slow his own pace, wanting to make this last longer, not yet willing to give up the way it all felt.

But he could feel Daryl getting closer, muscles tensing as his breathing got heavier.

“Rick…fuck, don’t stop.” His fingers curled tighter into Rick’s shoulder, and he could feel Daryl coming. Rick could hardly hold himself back as he felt Daryl clenching hard around him. He moved in short strokes, but it didn’t matter. A few seconds later, he finally collapsed on top of Daryl, pushing into him as hard as he could as he came.

“Jesus,” he muttered quietly.

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.”

He smiled down at Daryl, and glanced around the dark car. The position they were in was now incredibly uncomfortable.

“I should, uh…let me just….” He pushed himself up, pulling out of Daryl as carefully as he could. He repositioned himself, sitting down in the seat, looking around for his pants. 

“What am I supposed to do with the condom?”

Daryl laughed quietly. “I’m not sure. I guess just hold onto it until you see a trashcan.”

Rick grimaced at the thought, but couldn’t think of another solution, so he pulled it off and tried to keep from making a mess. “This idea seemed a lot better in theory….”

He could hear Daryl laughing at him again as he picked his clothes up and got dressed. He wondered what Daryl was thinking now that they were finished and he seemed to be saying and doing all of the wrong things.

He was completely redressed when Rick looked over at him and he nudged his shoulder into Rick’s. “Gimme that thing. Your pants are right there.” He pointed and took the condom from Rick. He watched him tie it off and put it in his pocket, and he wanted to protest, but it seemed like Daryl knew what he was doing.

Rick managed to get his boxers and his pants back on with some moving and bending, sure that his uniform was now wrinkled beyond belief, and most likely stained with Daryl’s come in at least a few spots.

When they were finally both dressed and righted in their seats, Rick stared at him. “I probably better do…something.”

“Yeah, I figured.” Daryl still seemed amused by him, and Rick wasn’t sure if he should be embarrassed or pleased.

“Can I drop you off somewhere?”

He shrugged. “Wherever. Don’t wanna get you in trouble.”

“We just fucked in my patrol car. I think we’re past worrying about that.” He was still worried about it, though.

They got out of the backseat and moved to the front again. Rick bit his lip nervously before starting the car.

“So, this was fun. Should we…do you maybe wanna….” He could feel Daryl staring at him, even though his eyes were glued to the road. “We could do this again. Maybe somewhere more comfortable next time.” He cringed at himself, expecting Daryl to laugh at him. This had probably been a one-time thing.

“I’d like that.”

He smiled. “Really?”

“I kinda liked the sneaking around, backseat of the car thing. But I think I’d like to actually get to see you a little bit better. Maybe get to touch you some more. Not be so rushed.”

Rick swallowed, already thinking of what they might do. “Yeah. That sounds good.” He tried to keep his voice level, not wanting to show how affected he was, but he wasn’t sure it worked.

“You could still wear the uniform if you wanted. Maybe bring your handcuffs.”

“Jesus.”

Daryl leaned back comfortably in his seat. “Have you ever done that? In bed, I mean.”

He’d never considered it. The idea hadn’t even occurred to him. But he definitely wanted to now. “No,” he finally answered, reluctant. He was a little embarrassed, hoping that Daryl wouldn’t think he was too boring.

“Me neither. I’d let you do it to me, though.”

Rick had still been a little bit hard from the excitement and the adrenaline, but he hadn’t expected to be ready to go again so quickly. Daryl casually describing things he wanted to do with Rick in the future was too good for him to help himself though.

“I’d like that,” he finally responded.

“Yeah? You’d wanna handcuff me to your bed and fuck me?”

He fought back a groan. “Yeah.”

“You gotta work tomorrow?”

Rick shook his head. “No. They gave me the whole day off. Making up for forcing me to do this patrol on my own.”

“I guess we’ve got plans, then.” Daryl pointed. “Let me out up here.”

He wasn’t quite ready to let Daryl go. “But…you don’t know where I live.”

“Write it down. I’ll find you.”

With a sigh, he pulled the car over and grabbed a traffic citation, flipping it over and scribbling his address on the back. “How do I know you’ll be there?”

Daryl smiled. “We just made plans to fuck again. I’m not gonna miss out on that, trust me.”  
“Right. Okay.”

He opened the car door and got out, leaning back in, close to Rick. “See you later, officer. Don't forget the handcuffs."

Rick felt himself blushing at the words, and Daryl was gone before he could respond, walking off into the night, and leaving Rick desperate for more. He looked down at his rumpled uniform before pulling a U-turn in the street and heading for the station. Working on Halloween had definitely gone a lot better than he’d expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in August and I've been dying to write it! I hope you guys like it!


End file.
